Still Love Them
by Riikani
Summary: Sequel to Wish you were here. Drew has to cope with May's death. slight contestshippy.


_In the poll is voted that I would write a sequel to 'Wish you were here', so here it is. It's a slight contestshipping and focuses on Drew the days after May's death. It might not be as good as the first one but I did the best I could._

_I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters._

--

"Sir, you have to let go now" Nurse Joy said.

Drew looked up. He had no idea of time or how long he sat there with May's body in his arms.

May was dead and he could nothing do about it.

"Drew, you can't do anything anymore" Nurse Joy said. This time Drew let go, tears still streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry I have to ask you this but could you call her family? Nurse Joy asked hesitatingly.

She knew he felt horrible and she felt so sorry for the boy.

When she saw Drew run out of the center, she had immediately called Officer Jenny, who found him holding May. She had convinced him to at least go to the center.

He agreed to that but he didn't want to let go of her. They had let him, but now Nurse Joy had to make the sure the body of the girl was taken care of ((A/N and I don't mean that they dispose the body))

Drew nodded and Nurse Joy smiled relieved, but the smile disappeared when she saw the boy stumble to the phones.

Drew dialed the number of the Maple home. God, how many times had he wanted to call that number and tell May the truth for once but chickened out at the last moment? And now he couldn't tell her ever.

"Hey Drew, what you're calling..." Max started cheerful but then saw the miserable and pained look on Drew's face, and then he saw the tearstains. Max knew it had to be something terrible he had to say because he had never seen Drew cry about anything. The only time he cried was with his first contest said Solidad. "...for?" he finished softly.

"Max, could you get your parents?" Drew asked. Max frowned, why his parents?

"Drew, is there something with May?" he asked worriedly. Drew nodded and the frowned face of Max turned scared.

"Mum, Dad, come here! There is something with May!" he yelled, his voice hit more tones than it was supposed to.

"Drew?" Caroline asked when she entered the room. Also Norman looked confused.

"What's wrong with May?" Caroline asked, her voice was breaking already.

Drew swallowed and felt tears coming down his face again, but for the first time he didn't mind.

"She's gone" he said.

Such simple words, such an impact in a family. At first they were all quiet, but then May's mother started crying. Norman tried to stay calm, but he also had tears rolling over his face.

"Drew, this is no joke?" Max asked. Drew shook his head; this was not something he would joke about.

Max also started crying, the short painful sobs of a child.

"How?" Norman asked with thick voice.

Drew let his head hang; "She didn't make it through the passage above Blackthorn" Drew answered.

"Drew, how do you know this is not a lie!?" Max yelled.

Drew clenched his fist "Because I was the one who found her", he said softly.

Max suddenly stopped crying. He couldn't imagine how the green-haired boy felt. He looked around him to see his parents incapable of doing anything. His voice wasn't back to normal and his tears just wouldn't stop falling but he had to be strong for everyone. And Drew was still there, unsure what to do.

"Thanks Drew", Drew looked up at the soft voice, "for telling us personal" Max said.

"I will call Ash and the others, you just hold on, okay?" Drew nodded, stunned about how responsible the little boy was at a moment like this.

"Take care of May's pokemon for me, would you?" Max asked in even a softer voice.

Drew swallowed he had to let the Pokemon know too about that there mistress was gone, but he nodded.

"Thanks" Max said and disconnected. Drew knew he would feel horrible but not he would feel like a part of himself died, the part that would make him smile, laugh or feel happy in any way.

"Drew, these are May's Pokemon" Nurse Joy said softly as she reached out a plate with Pokeballs on it.

Drew nodded and took them. Then he released the Pokemon. Blaziken, Beautifly, Squirtle ((A/N I think Squirtle is cuter than Wartortle)), Glaceon and Delcatty looked around surprised, not to see their trainer, but Drew.

"I'm sorry I have to tell you guys this" Drew started and felt the all familiar lump in his throat, "she's gone, May has passed away" Drew said and all of her Pokemon understood what he had said.

Blaziken clenched his fist while biting back the tears, while Beautifly fluttered around helplessly, and looking a bit lost.

Drew released Masqerain. He and May had talked about it before, and had both come to the conclusion those two felt something for each other, and Drew thought Masqerain would be able to comfort May's bug-pokemon.

Delcatty and Glaceon lay down sadly, like the impact had to come yet, but cried softly anyway.

And then there was Squirtle, who looked like he would cry endlessly. And it was to him Drew walked and softly patted him on his head; "She's probably in a better place now" Drew tried but the crying did not subside.

Drew let them and finally started dealing with his own loss as he sat down on one of the chairs, his head in his hands.

O'oO'oO'oO'oO'oO'oO'oO'oO'oO'oO'oO'oO'oO'oO'oO'oO'oO'oO

A few days later it was May's burial back in Hoenn.

Drew walked from the Pokecenter he was staying to the Churchyard.

He had already stopped crying, he now only felt empty.

"IEEEEE, it's Drew!!" a high pitched voice and before he knew he was surrounded by girls.

He could not cope with that right now...

Not at all...

"BACK OFF, ITS THE FUNERAL OF MY FRIEND, and LET ME AT LEAST GRIEVE ABOUT HER!!" he yelled and the girls were gone in an instant.

It was beautiful where May would be laid to rest.

About everyone she knew and knew her, was there. Even Harley, who cried, at least, that was what Drew thought, sincere tears.

Drew was asked to speak something on the ceremony and thus, Drew now stood before the crowd.

"We're here to give May our respect on her last resting place" he started. He felt terrible and the lump was coming back.

"May and I started as rivals in the very beginning of her career as coordinator. I often teased her about her skills, but I hope she forgave me when I apologized by giving her roses" Drew chuckled sadly; "even though I said they were for her Beautifly"

"We slowly became friends and…I'm grateful for that. Her cheerful nature often brightened my day. I'm sorry I couldn't tell her how I-I felt on time, or say s-sorry for all the insults I might have made. I'm g-glad I knew h-her" he said, the last of his speech barely hearable through the suffocated tears.

The rest of the ceremony finished and they let down the coffin.

Drew stood there as the felt they gap in the ground, but emptying the one in his heart. Everyone had left, probably to the Maple home, but Drew wanted to talk to May, one last time, alone.

He threw a rose in the grave, but before he could open his mouth;

"Hèh, finally somebody who remembered roses are my favorite flowers, Lily's are beautiful but I still rather had roses" Drew heard.

He looked around to see where the voice came from. Then he heard a giggle; "No smart one, look before you, yeah, a little bit higher, there!" the voice said.

Drew couldn't believe his eyes, on the standing stone of her grave; that was May! She sat there!!

A vague and see-through version of May and every color seemed to have paled but that was definitely May!

"May?" Drew asked..

She rolled her eyes; "Duh!"

"But...you're dead, yet, I'm talking to you"

May smiled; "Yes I'm dead, you want me to be dead?" Drew shook his head. "Then at the moment I'm not" she said cheerful.

"Why did you have to leave May?" Drew asked.

May's face suddenly fell; "I didn't want to, but my body was too cold" she answered.

Drew turned his face away; "But there was still so much I wanted to say to you, to talk with you" he said softly.

From a distance, Ash, Misty, Max, and Brock were looking at Drew talking to himself. They had come back to take him away from the grave-yard but were stopped when they heard Drew's voice.

"He has lost it" Ash commented but Misty smacked him on his head with her mallet

"He's grieving, we better let him alone for awhile" she said and the four left.

"Well, you can talk to me now" May said, "I will listen and it's not I have anything better to do anyway. The people around here are a bit too dead if you ask me"

Drew grinned on her usual cheerfulness and her ability to stay bubbly, even when she was death. He swallowed and a few tears escaped his eyes.

"I love you May, I only wish I had told you that when you were still alive"

May stayed silent for awhile; "Oh damn, now I wish even more I hadn't died" she mumbled.

Drew looked up at her soft mumbling; "I loved you too, you know" she said.

Drew felt his heart fall even more.

"And now I wish I had told you that, because now I know you would've returned the feelings" she continued.

Drew looked away, "I think I'd better go now" he said softly.

May nodded understanding; "Yeah, thanks for the beautiful speech, I enjoyed it" she said.

Drew walked away before he was stopped by her voice again; "Will you come by soon again?" she pleaded. "It's a bit boring here and I...uhm...well like your company" May said.

Drew looked around; "Of course, I'll come soon" he said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"And don't forget to bring roses, you know I love them!!" she called after him, waving furiously. Drew looked around again and smirked on which she pouted; "I know you do"

Drew chuckled as he walked away, she might be dead but she was apparently still May, and she would never leave him completely.

And she would wait for him.

--

_Na? Na? Was it good?? I kinda did like writing it. I was covering my books (you know, put such a nice colored paper around you school-books? No? In the Netherlands you're obligated to do it) when I suddenly came up with the idea of a talk between Drew and Dead May._

_And yet again, I cried…._

_It is sad, but I had such a smile-through-tears feeling. I'm not making myself clear do I. Well you try and leave a review_


End file.
